The invention relates to the field of liquid purification devices and provides a purification apparatus by which distillation utilizes heat from a hot liquid heater and much of that heat is recaptured in a cold liquid storage tank and returned to the hot liquid heater.
In many parts of the world, the ground water supplies are unsuitable for drinking or normal household use and accordingly purified water is a necessity. In such areas, it is helpful for individual homes and business establishments to have an apparatus which will distill water economically. Since the distillation process requires both a source of heat to generate the steam associated with the process and a source of cooling to condense the steam, it is desirable to find inexpensive means for providing both the heating and cooling needed for the distillation process.
Often there are already available hot water and cold water sources where needed heat and cooling aid are available at little extra cost by better utilization of those sources. Examples of such sources include laundries, car washes, power companies and industrial facilities which generate substantial quantities of hot water from cooling of machinery, product, or the like.
The present invention is directed toward solving this problem and provides a workable and economical solution to it.